


Bee My Bad Boy

by lemonbitch



Category: Bee Movie (2007), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M, Micro, Shrinking, beestiality, hawt yaoiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbitch/pseuds/lemonbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When England's cooking goes very wrong, America's life starts going very right. A beautiful love story between a bee and a country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee My Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Again, inspired by the banter at hetalia-crackfessions. This took longer than I had hoped and parts may be a little rushed so please bee nice and remember that this is a crackfic.

"Britain!" America yelled, "What the fuck is this?"  
"It's a honey sandwich you uncultured swine!"  
"How the hell do you burn a sandwich?"

With this England started lecturing America on 'real food' as the younger nation gazed sadly at the coal he was going to eat. At least the honey inside the 2 slabs of coal wasn't burnt; that was a first. Ever since he was a child America had to endure England's cooking, all while being told the same lie: "it's much better than what that frog would've fed you!". He had been to France's house enough times to know that wasn't true.

As England stormed out of the room, the United States accepted his fate and ate the so-called 'sandwich'. Immediately his nose wrinkled in disgust. The bread was nearly impossible to bite into, especially for a nation that ate mostly soft hamburgers. It tasted like it could actually be coal. The only thing that saved him from vomiting was the sweet taste of honey; one of the few things England didn't fuck up. Well it wasn't England who made it. Of course this honey was the work of thousands of bees, each playing an important role in engineering a perfect food. It didn't go moldy, it didn't go stale, and it didn't burn when England touched it.

America closed his eyes and tried to focus on the taste of the sweet golden syrup. As he opened them again, he realized something wasn't quite right. Everything had grown huge! Or did he just become smaller? He couldn't tell. All that he knew was he was in trouble if he didn't get out of there. He could be sat on by England, or worse. There was no way he was going to die at the hands of his own father. America summoned all of his strength and jumped onto the counter. It was easier than usual since gravity now had less of an impact on his tiny form. Pausing to take in this different view of his kitchen, he heard loud footsteps coming his way. Fuck.

Without further hesitation America ran outside the open window and hid in a flowerpot. He was just in time too, as hearing England scream "where is that bloody yank?!", America knew he was dead if he was spotted. It was surprisingly comfortable to be sheltered by the flowers, which to him now resembled large colourful trees. He was snapped out of his trance by a soft buzzing sound. A bee had landed in front of him, but not just any bee, this was the same bee that successfully sued the human race! It was Barry Benson himself!

"Hey, I don't remember humans being this small, what happened?"  
"Dad's cooking." America muttered.  
"Can food really shrink people like this?"  
"Well that's what happened, and I'm dead meat if he sees me," America pointed at the bushy-browed man in the kitchen, "could you help me out bro?"  
"I don't see why not, we're here to keep the human race alive after all, what's your name?"  
"I'm America my buzzin' dude!"  
"Pleased to meet you, the name's Barry B Benson, pollen jock and attorney."

Barry handed the nation a small business card. America suddenly founded himself attracted... to a bee. He was well built from his pollen jock flights, his yellow face was handsome up close, and thinking about what that black and yellow fuzz would feel like against him almost made Florida rise. His nectar pack was almost full. Clearly Barry had been a busy bee today. Fear struck America when he heard his father realizing what happened.

"Blast, I knew I shouldn't have left that shrinking dust out. I guess he's now the size of a bee and running to find me..."

As England perked up, what came next confirmed the younger nation's worst fears.

"What am I saying? This is my chance to finally take back that stupid fatty. At the size he would be, eating him would be no problem, and the British Empire will have one of it's nations back! Americaaaaa, come hereee, I have the antidote!"

America covered his mouth, sweating nervously and holding back the urge to scream in terror. How could the country who raised him want to betray him? He didn't want to face the kind of death he had seen in Japan's anime. Being chomped in half, or worse, being swallowed whole by what might as well be a titan to the shrunken nation. He began to feel himself shaking at the thought, not just of the gruesome death, but being betrayed by his big brother.

Barry was shocked by this too. He held out a fuzzy black hand and patted America's shoulder. Surely there was some way Barry could help this beautiful man and maybe... no... his heart belonged to Vanessa. But he had to help America get back to his regular self one way or another.

"Hey B dude, could you... do me a solid?" the US asked, trembling slightly.  
"Sure, you can come stay at the hive for a bit if you like."  
"But how am I supposed to get there? I can't fly."

Barry bent over in front of America and pointed at his leather-clad back. The nation didn't want to admit that this actually turned him on a little bit. Focusing on Barry's wings rather than his thick fuzzy behind, America climbed on and braced himself. "Hold on tight!" Barry said just before shooting into the air with a small screaming country clinging to his jacket for dear life. As they shot higher into the air, America instinctively wrapped his arms around the bee and buried his face into the fuzzy neck. He didn't want to pass out from seeing how far from the ground they were. He felt Barry chuckle at this action.

"What's so funny?"  
"You haven't flown much have you?"  
"I have," a muffled voice retorted, "just not like this!"  
"Well I promise you won't fall. You've got a good grip on me."  
"Hmph."  
"You should have a look at the view, I promise I won't let you fall."

The change in Barry's tone confused America. Was he just being nice or did the bee have feelings for him too? Was it wrong for a shrunken nation to be in love with an insect the way he was? As strange as this new voice seemed, it was comforting, even romantic in a way. It almost felt like a scene from one of his famous Hollywood movies. He felt like he could trust this fuzzy bee with his life. A pause from the nation only seemed to make the voice even softer.

"It's beautiful and I promise you won't fall off if you look at it." Barry gently encouraged. With these words, America took the courage to emerge from the black and white fuzz. What he saw a breathtaking new perspective of the city he was so familiar with. Flying in between buildings gave the nation a view of New York he had never experienced before. He could see that they were heading towards Central Park yet it didn't feel like the journey he usually took. Grinning in awe, America wrapped his legs even tighter around the fuzzy body and held his arms out beside him. The loud expression of pure joy put an even larger smile onto Barry's face. He was glad that America was no longer scared. The relief of being free from the previous dangers made them forget why they were flying away in the first place, the lush green expanse ahead of them contrasted with the smokey grey of the bustling city.

They reached the park quicker than you would expect for a tiny insect. Barry flew around the many trees; under a bridge; through the bright patches of flowers, being careful to make sure America didn't hit his head. Despite flying around this area almost daily, Barry always appreciated the beauty of Central Park. For America, on the other hand, this was an entirely new perspective on a place he had always taken for granted. A honey coloured blob attached to a tree in the distance caught his eye. He knew it must be the beehive, but he had never seen it before. Or maybe he had been too busy stuffing his face and staying on the path to notice it.

"Hey I think I see your hive!" he exclaimed.  
"Yeah there it is, where you'll be staying for the night."

As he said this, the hive grew closer and closer, the entrance becoming more prominent. Wanting to make a good first impression on the other bees, America sat up and grasped the collar of Barry's jacket as they flew into the hive. As usual, the bee made a perfect safe landing. The duo didn't get any attention until one bee noticed a shrunken human. Before they could speak again, they were surrounded by a curious crowd of workers. A slimmer bee pushed through the crowd to greet them.

"Barry!"  
"Adam!"  
"What the hell have you done now?! First you talk to humans now you shrink them?"  
"I didn't shrink him."  
"Well he's not gonna be any use here!"  
"Hey I'm only staying until I get back to normal!" America interrupted.  
"What if he doesn't get back to normal?" Adam continued scolding Barry, almost completely ignoring the human.

This was the breaking point for both of them. They had only just arrived and already Barry's best friend was making the new guest feel unwelcome. The famous bee wasn't going to stand there and let the man he loved be humiliated like this. Shooting a stern glare at Adam, Barry picked up America and flew towards his house. It didn't take long for them to reach what looked like a honey suburb.

Each neighborhood in this honey-worshipping society was beautifully clean and crime free. With the lowest unemployment rate in the world, the bees in a beehive didn't have any need to steal from other bees, and there wasn't much waste to be dumped in the first place. America knew that an efficient bee-like society could only occur in a bee-like species, but it was still nice to witness its benefits. Being in the arms of a handsome bee in a sexy leather jacket only enhanced the romantic experience. They were headed towards a noticeably large house stuck out from the rest.

"Welcome home!" Barry said as he landed and gently placed America on the driveway. The nation was taken aback by the size of this honey-coloured palace. It was bigger than most houses back home, and it was bigger than his! He held back the urge to drop his jaw as they both entered through towering honeycomb doors. Since becoming both a pollen jock and a reputable lawyer, Barry had been given one of the finest homes in the hive. The luxury house came with all the features of a large mansion but with glossy nectar finish. They sat down on a giant couch to watch some Hiveflix together, both wanting to make sweet passionate love, but too shy to ask.

Halfway through an episode of _Breaking Beeswax_ , Barry decided to make the first move. He lazily stretched his left arm over America while using his right to unzip his jacket. This caused the country to blush intensely and he made no effort to move Barry's arm, hoping that the bee would take him upstairs and penetrate him with his 'stinger'. It looked like America might get his wish.

"America?" Barry turned to faced him with a lowered voice.  
"Y-yes Barry?" he couldn't help but stutter.  
"You're into me aren't you?"  
"I... guess I am. How did you know?"  
"The way you looked at me, the way you clung to me when we flew together, the way you're not moving my arm off you. I know you want me, and I want you too."

Without warning, Barry crashed his lips against America's. Despite his shock, America returned the kiss and embraced him. As they continued this sweet passionate kiss, the bee gently prodded his tongue against America's, asking for entrance. The country allowed for this invasion and their tongues began fighting. All that America could think of was how Barry's mouth tasted deliciously sweet. "I wonder if his bee jizz tastes like honey?" he thought as he won the battle and explored the sticky cavern. Their kiss was quickly broken with a trail of nectar, they both noticed that they were getting hard from this action. Since Barry had no pants, his big black bee cock was already on display too.

Barry quickly scooped America into his arms once again and dashed upstairs to his bedroom, both of them ready for some action.

America didn't want to go back to normal anymore.


End file.
